


Day 79 - The human condition

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [79]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Insecure!Sherlock, M/M, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock tries his hand at pillow talk. It doesn't go as planned.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 79 - The human condition

Humans are probably the only species that manages to ruin a perfectly good moment in the lapse of seconds.

Things turn from pretty perfect to disaster within the time of one sentence. In this case it was 'We seriously need to work on your pillow talk'.

Let’s start with the pretty perfect part. They were lying in bed in a tangle of limbs, both still half asleep. Sherlock was mouthing soft, lazy kisses on John’s shoulder until his stomach rumbled.

John smiled and asked what he wanted for breakfast.

“Eggs.”

“Hm? I’m sorry, love, I don’t think we have... and since when do you eat... wait. No.”

“What?” 

And this is were John should’ve shut up, because he could hear the defensive tone in that one word already. But he didn’t.

“Please tell me this isn’t another one of your innuendo attempts. Eggs? We seriously need to work on your pillow talk.”

And then he felt Sherlock go all stiff and pull back and he realised what he did, but it was too late.

“I apologise for not being eloquent enough. As opposed to you I had better things to do than study pillow talk on three continents.”

And before John can say another word, before he can try to make this all better, Sherlock is out of the room. Bugger!

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'eggs'.  
> Sorry, this is a bit angsty and there's hurt without comfort. That comes in a later 221B. ~~Together with Sherlock...~~
> 
> Also, as you might have noticed, that this is not the resolution of the two-parter. You'll have to wait a few days for that. *evil grin*
> 
> Also, sorry to everyone who thought (hoped?) that it was a Bones crossover. Nope. Sherlock fandom all the way. I can't even write AUs...


End file.
